Letter of heart
by Vea Kim
Summary: YUNJAE/Oneshoot/BL/ - 'Aku tau kau merasa sakit Boo, dan aku tau untuk selanjutnya aku akan selalu menyakitimu. Saat itu, percayalah padaku. Apa yang terlihat semuanya palsu. Kutinggalkan obat-obat ini untukmu. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Saat kau merasa sakit karenaku, ambilah satu sebagai pengobatmu. Jangan langsung dihabiskan, ne Jongie! Diatas semua yang kau lihat nanti, perc


**Letter of Heart  
Yunjae  
karena ini dunia mereka. yang lain Cuma numpang!  
KimYoonHye Vea**

**.  
.**  
**Fanfiction ini untuk S-Kun. Yang telah memberikan inspirasi untukku. Terima kasih banyak.**

**.**

Ruangan itu tampak gelap. Hanya cahaya dari luar yang masuk lewat jendela yang terbuka. Di atas tempat tidur itu, ada dua orang yang sedang tidur. Jung Yunho merengkuh Kim Jaejoong dalam dekapannya. Mereka diam, namun tidak tidur. Keduanya, sama-sama meredam rasa yang sudah ada.

Jaejoong ingat pertama kali ia mengalami hal ini. Ia tidak mengerti, sungguh. Sejak kecil, ia diasuh oleh keluarga Kim. Bersama delapan orang saudara perempuannya. Ia tidak pernah kekurangan kasih sayang dari ibu dan saudara-saudaranya. Dan ayahnya, selalu bekerja hingga jarang memberikan perhatian untuknya. Tapi mungkin itu juga yang membentuk psikisnya. Ia membutuhkan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Seorang laki-laki.

Jaejoong tidak tau sejak kapan ia membutuhkan laki-laki itu. Dan ia juga tidak menyadari sejak kapan laki-laki itu selalu menjaganya. Laki-laki yang terkadang tidak menganggapnya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Jaejoong merasa nyaman dengan keberadaannya. Hingga saat ia menyadarinya, semua bagaikan belati untuknya. Oriental sex-nya dipertanyakan.

Semua cara ia coba untuk pembuktian diri. Menerima tawaran drama hingga adegan kissing di dalamnya. Tapi semua itu tidak memberikan pengaruh apapun. _Fan Service_ yang mereka lakukan di atas stage saat konser, menjadi favoritenya. Dimana ia bisa mengungkapkan kedekatannya dengan Jung Yunho. Leader Dong Bang Shin Ki yang selalu menjaganya.

Jaejoong ingat bagaimana frustasinya dia saat itu. Hatinya sakit saat melihat Yunho dekat dengan orang lain. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu, bahwa Kim Jaejoong, mencintai Jung Yunho. Mengapa harus Jaejoong? Hidupnya sudah sempurna saat ini. Ia menjadi member salah satu boyband paling populer di dunia. Ia dicintai Cassieopiea dan tidak kekurangan satu pun dalam hidupnya kecuali penyimpangan oriental sex. Semua perasaan itu disimpannya seorang diri. Dan semakin lama, semakin membuatnya tertekan. Membuatnya mengambil satu keputusan untuk meninggalkan grubnya. Meninggalkan Yunho.

Pada akhirnya, perasaannya tidak pernah mati meskipun ia telah pergi. Ia senang Yunjae Shipper masih mendukungnya. Mereka mengerti apapun yang diucapkannya dalam bentuk teka-teki. Hingga suatu saat kemudian, ia terpaksa mengaku. Mengakui perasaan itu di hadapan orang yang selama ini dihindarinya. Bahwa Kim Jaejoong, mencintai Jung Yunho.

"Beri satu alasan yang kuat mengapa kau ingin pergi meninggalkan kami, Jae!" tegasnya dengan tatapan yang menghujam tepat ke dalam mata Jaejoong kala itu.

"Ini pilihanku Yun…"

"Mengapa kau memilihnya?"

"Aku ingin bebas,"

"Tidak ada jaminan kau akan bebas di agency barumu! Kau tau pasti itu. Aku butuh alasan yang jelas!"

"Aku mencintaimu!"

Satu kalimat yang keluar dari bibir cherry itu membuat namja bermata musang itu membeku. Jaejoong sudah tau. Dan ia menerima semua resiko yang ada. Mungkin saja Yunho akan menatapnya jijik dan pergi begitu saja. Melepasnya. Membiarkannya hidup dengan nama JYJ.

"Aku membutuhkanmu!"

Dan satu kalimat itu membuat mata doe Jaejoong menatap terkejut. Satu kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh bibir masing-masing, membawa mereka dalam hubungan yang tidak ada ujungnya. Rasa itu ada, menghubungkan hati keduanya. Tapi masing-masing menyadari bahwa hubungan mereka tidak mungkin dinyatakan dalam kehidupan. Keduanya hanya menyimpan rasa takut itu hingga kini. Saat usia semakin tua, saat itu juga resiko harus mereka hadapi.

"Yunho ah…" bisik Jaejoong dalam kegelapan malam itu. Ia menggenggam erat tangan laki-laki yang memeluknya dari belakang "Aku mencintaimu…" lirihnya.

"Aku tau…" jawab Yunho masih memejamkan mata.

Ada nada kesedihan yang terlihat didalam kata-kata itu. Air mata Jaejoong mengalir pelan lewat sudut matanya. Ia memejamkan mata merasakan hangat pelukan Yunho yang mungkin akan menjadi terakhir kali baginya…

**.  
Letter of Heart  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

Pagi itu, Jaejoong menyibukkan dirinya dengan pemotretan. Ia baru saja merilis mini album 'Y' yang membuatnya sangat sibuk promosi.

"Kita break sepuluh menit!" kata photografer.

Jaejoong melangkah duduk sebuah kursi sementara hairstylis langsung merapikan make upnya sebelum memberikan sebuah botol air mineral dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Woaah… Pernikahannya benar-benar besar…"

Kepalanya bergerak ke samping saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Ada dua gadis yang duduk membelakanginya. Mungkin mereka tidak tau kalau Jaejoong ada dibelakangnya.

"Lihat, Yunho Oppa terlihat sangat tampan…"

"Gadis itu sangat beruntung bisa menikah dengannya."

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya kuat. Berusaha meredam rasa sesak dalam rongga dadanya. Saat ini, ia benar-benar berharap menjadi seorang gadis. Jika ia seorang gadis, akan lebih mudah baginya untuk mengeluarkan air mata. Jika ia seorang gadis, mungkin bukan gadis itu yang berdiri di altar bersama Yunho-nya. Jika ia seorang gadis…

Jaejoong mengusap wajahnya kasar. Menjadi seorang gay, mungkin takdir baginya dan bagi Yunho. Tapi menjalani kehidupan sebagai seorang gay, mereka belum mampu untuk melakukannya. Walaupun tanpa kata-kata yang terucap, keduanya mengerti dan saling memahami bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi nyata. Ada banyak yang harus dikorbankan jika mereka mengambil keegoisan itu.

Yunho tidak bisa membiarkan keluarganya menanggung malu. Tidak bisa membiarkan keluarganya tersakiti. Ia masih belum siap untuk hal itu. Begitu juga dengan Jaejoong. Mereka takut. Apalagi posisi mereka sebagai sorotan publik. Namun keduanya menyadari, menjadi orang terkenal ataupun orang biasa, hubungan mereka tetap tidak akan diterima oleh masyarakat. Ini hanya masalah oriental sexual, mengapa reaksi masyarakat begitu menakutkan? Apa yang salah dengan cinta mereka? Mereka juga punya perasaan seperti yang lainnya. Apa mereka menginginkan hal ini? Tidak ada satu orangpun yang ingin mengalami hal ini.

**.**

**.**

Laki-laki itu terdiam lama di dalam mobilnya. Ia sudah sampai di garasi rumahnya tapi masih enggan turun. Pikirannya menimang-nimang apakah sebaiknya ia menginap di tempat Junsu atau Yoochun, tapi itu tidak akan membuat semuanya menjadi lebih baik. Sesak itu masih mengikutinya. Terkadang begitu kuat hingga membuat tubuhnya menggigil. Sakit. tapi ia tidak mampu melakukan apapun. Ia tidak boleh menjadi egois. Ia harus melindungi keluarga yang merawatnya, juga melindungi orang yang dicintainya. Yunho-nya yang sekarang sudah menjadi milik orang lain. Dan mengubur dalam-dalam mimpinya untuk bisa bersama sesorang yang ia cintai. Belahan jiwanya.

Jaejoong turun dari mobil lalu melangkah menuju pintu rumahnya. Ia terdiam melihat sebuah paket terletak di depan pintu itu. Diambilnya benda itu lalu dibawanya masuk ke dalam rumah. Laki-laki itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa berwarna hitam di living room. Tangannya mulai membuka paket itu. Sebuah toples kaca yang biasanya digunakan untuk menyimpan permen. Tapi bukan permen yang ada di dalamnya. Melainkan gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil berwarna warni yang di ikat tali berwarna emas. Jumlahnya mungkin mencapai hingga seratus lebih.

Ada sebuah kartu di sana. Dibukanya lipatan itu dan mendapati beberapa deret tulisan tangan Yunho yang sudah dihafal Jaejoong.

_'Aku tau kau merasa sakit Boo, dan aku tau untuk selanjutnya aku akan selalu menyakitimu. Saat itu, percayalah padaku. Apa yang terlihat semuanya palsu. Kutinggalkan obat-obat ini untukmu. Aku yang membuatnya sendiri. Saat kau merasa sakit karenaku, ambilah satu sebagai pengobatmu. Jangan langsung dihabiskan, ne Jongie?! Diatas semua yang kau lihat nanti, percayalah, aku mencintaimu… Hanya mencintaimu My Boojaejoongi… '_

Jemari Jaejoong bergetar membuka toples itu. Rasa sesak itu seakan berkumpul menjadi satu siap untuk dimuntahkan. Mata Jaejoong terasa kabur oleh lapisan bening yang mengenang di matanya. "Sakit yunho ah…" lirihnya sambil membuka pita salah satu gulungan kertas yang berwarna merah. Dibacanya pelan-pelan kalimat itu.

'_Kau tau? Aku menyukai cherry lipsmu yang manis saat kulumat. Tapi aku lebih suka melihat cherry lipsmu saat tersenyum, bolehkah aku melihat senyummu?'_

Air mata itu jatuh. Bibirnya tersenyum namun tetesan air mata itu terus berjatuhan. Jaejoong terisak. "Aku mencintaimu Yunho ah… Aku mencintaimu…"

**.  
Letter of Heart  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

_**Five years later…**_

'_My Boojae, aku tau kau merindukanku. Begitu pun aku, aku sangat merindukanmu lebih dari yang kau tau…'_

'_Jangan merasa sendiri sayang, aku selalu ada di sampingmu. Yang mendekap tubuhmu setiap malam saat kau tertidur. Mimpikan aku nanti malam, araseo?'_

'_Satu kecupan untuk gajah kecilku. Jangan menangis Boojae… Cintaku kepadamu tidak akan pernah berkurang. Percayalah…'_

'_Boojae… Aku menginginkanmu… Dan selalu menginginkanmu… Hanya kau. Aku senang setiap melihatmu menikmati setiap sentuhanku…'_

Hari berganti. Waktu terus berjalan. Dan cinta itu juga akan berubah. Bisa saja berkurang, atau bertambah. Dan apa yang Jaejoong rasakan untuk Yunho-nya semakin bertambah. Rasa sakit yang dialaminya setiap melihat Yunho dari infotaiment, membuat gulungan-gulungan kertasnya semakin berkurang. Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong merasa takut. Sekarang, laki-laki itu sudah mampu menahan hatinya setiap melihat Yunho dan istrinya. Ia hanya membuka gulungan-gulungan kertas itu saat benar-benar merasa sakit. Seperti saat Yunho memeluk istrinya dengan mesra di depan kamera. Atau mencium istrinya dengan mesra.

Terkadang, Jaejoong merasa cinta Yunho sudah tidak ada lagi. Tapi sering ia melihat kekosongan dalam mata laki-laki itu. Sering ia melihat jawaban-jawaban yang diberikannya itu mengacu pada dirinya. Ia rindu pada laki-laki itu. Dan kalimat yunho saat itu, membuatnya tetap bertahan.

'_Aku tau kau merasa sakit Boo, dan aku tau untuk selanjutnya aku akan selalu menyakitimu. Saat itu, percayalah padaku. Apa yang terlihat semuanya palsu.'_

Dan semua tulisan dalam gulungan surat-surat kecil itu, membuatnya terus tetap percaya. Jaejoong sudah tidak menjadi seorang penyanyi lagi. Ia beralih menjadi produser. Kontraknya dengan CJs sudah berakhir dua tahun lalu. Sementara Yunho masih aktif di entertaiment sebagai MC atau bintang tamu di beberapa acara. Usia mereka sudah hampir mencapai tiga puluh lima sekarang.

Sering kali Jaejoong mendapat desakan dari orang tua dan saudara-saudara perempuannya untuk menikah. Tapi ia masih belum ingin. Ia tidak bisa seperti Yunho yang kuat untuk berpura-pura. Haruskan setiap orang yang mencintai sesama jenis harus berakhir seperti dirinya dan Yunho? Apakah begitu hinanya mereka hingga tidak memperoleh kesempatan untuk bahagia? Yunho harus mengambil pilihannya untuk menikah dengan gadis yang dijodohkan orang tuanya. Sementara ia harus mengambil pilihannya untuk tetap melindungi orang yang dicintainya dengan memendam semua perasaannya. Perasaan yang hanya ia, Yunho dan tuhan yang tau.

**.**

**.**

"Yun…"

"Aku disini…" bisikan itu sehalus beledu, menyapu pendengaran Jaejoong.

"Benarkah itu kau…?" balas Jaejoong lirih, nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia merasakan hangat itu kembali. Hangat dekapan dari Yunho-nya. Membuatnya enggan bergerak sedikit pun. Seolah takut jika ia bergerak sedikit saja, kehangatan itu akan sirna.

"Ya, ini aku…" bisik Yunho sambil menghirup aroma dari leher Jaejoong. Aroma lembut yang menjadi candunya.

"Aku merindukanmu…" ucap Jaejoong dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku lebih merindukanmu…" balas Yunho. Laki-laki itu membalik tubuh Jaejoong hingga menghadap ke arahnya. Ia tersenyum.

Jemari Jaejoong menyentuh kulit wajah itu. Menyusurinya. Wajah yang selalu dilihatnya dari layar kaca, kini ada dihadapannya. Begitu dekat bahkan dapat di sentuhnya. Mata musang itu masih sama, masih menatapnya dengan penuh cinta.

"Aku mencintaimu…" ucap Yunho sebelum mendekat, membiarkan nafas mereka beradu sebelum bibir hati itu menekan lembut cherry lips favoritenya.

Lumatan itu bergerak teramat lembut. Menyampaikan kerinduan masing-masing yang tidak dapat diungkapkan dengan kata. Bertahun-tahun mereka berpisah. Mencoba meredam dari rasa yang terus mengikuti. Kini semua dilepasnya dalam ciuman hangat yang memabukkan.

Jaejoong tersentak. Nafasnya berderu keras. Ia menatap sekelilingnya dan mendapati ruangan itu masih sama seperti sebelumnya. Hanya ada dirinya di ranjang besar itu. Jemari itu menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. Kehangatan itu masih terasa. Apakah ia baru saja bermimpi? Rasa kecewa itu merasuki relung hatinya. Seharusnya ia tau bahwa Yunho tidak mungkin bersamanya semalam.

Dengan enggan, Jaejoong turun dari tempat tidurnya. Menyibak gorden putih tipis untuk membiarkan cahaya masuk memenuhi kamarnya. Laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar, mengambil remot di meja lalu menyalakan televisi. Kakinya melangkah menuju lemari es dan mengambil segelas air. Ia meneguk air itu hingga habis saat didengarnya berita dari televisi.

"… pengendara motor sempat mengalami koma beberapa jam sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit. sementara Jung Yunho, aktor sekaligus penyanyi yang pernah tergabung dalam boyband dong bang shin ki, tidak dapat diselamatkan. Sepertinya dia lupa memakai sabuk pengaman hingga tubuhnya terlempar ke depan dasbor menghantam kaca depan mobil…"

Jaejoong terpaku melihat tayangan di televisi itu. Mimpinya semalam berkelebat dalam memorinya. Ia kenal baju yang dipakai sosok itu. Baju yang diberikannya pada ulang tahun laki-laki itu ke dua puluh tiga. Ia juga kenal celana yang dipakai laki-laki itu. Celana yang diberikannya sebagai hadiah oleh-oleh dari Jepang. Ia kenal sepatu yang dipakai laki-laki itu. Sepatu yang sama dengan sepatu miliknya yang masih tersimpan rapi dalam lemarinya sebagai sepatu pasangan dari orang yang dicintainya. Ia kenal sosok yang berlumuran darah itu. Sosok yang sangat dicintainya. Sosok yang menjadi belahan jiwanya. Jung Yunho.

PRAAANG…

Gelas itu terlepas dari tangan Jaejoong dan jatuh berkeping-keping.

**.  
Letter of Heart  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

'_Boojae… Aku akan baik saat melihatmu baik-baik saja. Jika kau menangis saat ini, itu berarti aku juga menangis saat ini. Lukamu adalah perihku.'_

'_Aku tidak tau harus bertahan sampai kapan. Percayalah bahwa hanya ragaku yang terlepas darimu, karena cintaku akan menjadi milikmu sampai nafasku terhenti…'_

'_Walaupun hidup ini sulit, percayalah kita bisa melaluinya. Aku yakin kita akan bersama lagi suatu saat nanti. Kumohon, always keep the faith…'_

'_Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Bagaimana denganmu?'_

"Yunho ah…" laki-laki itu membiarkan tetesan air matanya jatuh tanpa dicegahnya. Dadanya terasa sakit. Kepalanya terasa pening. Pandangannya kabur tapi masih mampu untuk membaca tulisan dalam gulungan surat-surat kecil itu. "Saranghae…" isaknya.

'_Aku memang bodoh karena membiarkanmu menangis terlalu banyak. Aku memang egois karena sudah menyakitimu begitu banyak. Maafkan aku tidak ada disampingmu saat kau butuh…'_

'_Aku hanya bisa menawarkan keyakinan padamu My Boojae. Aku ingin kau percaya bahwa aku benar-benar mencintaimu meskipun aku selalu menyakitimu. Aku akan menjadi milikmu sampai akhir…'_

'_Ini hanya masalah waktu. Jangan pernah lelah untuk mencintaiku Boo. Aku berjanji akan datang kembali kepadamu, membawamu dalam kehidupan bahagia dengan aku dan kau di dalamnya… Believe me…'_

"Kau sudah berjanji Yunho ah…" isak Jaejoong. Jemari itu mencari-cari gulungan surat yang masih tersisa dalam toples kaca yang kini sudah kosong itu. Jaejoong mengangkatnya lalu membaliknya, berharap ada surat terakhir yang jatuh. Tapi sia-sia. Semua gulungan surat yang tersisa, sudah dibacanya. Kertas warna-warni itu berceceran di atas sprei putih ranjangnya.

Jaejoong merebahkan tubuhnya. Tangannya mencengkeram sprei itu erat "Aku butuh dirimu, Yunho ah… Karena semua surat yang tersisa, tidak mampu menyembuhkanku… Appo…" lirihnya dalam isak.

**.  
Letter of Heart  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

_**Two years later…**_

Jaejoong berdiri di tepi sungai Han dengan jaket panjang selutut membungkus tubuhnya. Ia masih mempesona dalam usianya yang sudah tidak muda. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Tangannya menggenggam erat sebuah botol.

Ini tepat dua tahun kepergian Yunho. Meskipun surat-surat kecil yang ditinggalkan Yunho berulang kali di bacanya, namun tetap tidak dapat mengobati rasa kehilangan yang menggerogoti jiwanya.

Setelah lama terdiam. Laki-laki itu mengangkat lengannya dan melempar botol itu kuat-kuat ke tengah sungai.

Namja itu menghirup nafas dalam sambil memejamkan mata. Mencoba meredam segala rasa yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Kemudian, jemarinya merogoh bagian dalam jaketnya. Mengeluarkan sebuah tiket dengan penerbangan menuju Jepang.

**.**

**.**

Changmin, Junsu dan Yoochun terdiam. Mereka saling tercenung setelah membaca tulisan-tulisan tangan Yunho di dalam gulungan-gulungan kertas kecil dalam toples kaca yang ditinggalkan di depan foto besar Yunho. Di samping guci yang berisi abunya dengan seikat bunga lili putih.

Tidak perlu bagi mereka untuk menebak siapa yang meninggalkannya. Kenyataan yang baru saja mereka ketahui. Kenyataan yang memperjelas dari rasa penasaran mereka akan kedua hyungnya. Jung Yunho, mencintai Kim Jaejoong. Itu terungkap kini.

**.  
Letter of Heart  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

_**A years later…**_

Seorang wanita tengah tersenyum menatap putranya yang sedang bermain di dekat pantai bersama appanya. Kim Yoon Hye, wanita itu menatap ponselnya, membuka blog yang hingga kini masih menjadi tempatnya untuk berkarya. Yunjae Couple. Ah… waktu berlalu sangat cepat bukan. Baru kemarin rasanya ia menjerit-jerit saat melihat kedua orang itu saling skinship. She still believe them. Ia percaya yunjae itu real meskipun yunho pada akhirnya sudah menikah dengan seorang gadis hingga akhir hidupnya.

"Eomma!"

Wanita itu menyimpan ponselnya lalu tersenyum menatap putranya yang kini berlari menghampirinya yang sedang duduk di atas pasir, di bawah pohon kelapa.

"Appa eodiga?" tanyanya.

"Mengambil bekal," jawab namja kecil berusia lima tahun itu setelah sampai ditempatnya.

"Eoh, mwoya ige?" tanya Yoon Hye sambil menerima sebuah botol yang di berikan putranya.

"Aku dan appa menemukannya disana!" jawabnya sambil menunjuk tempatnya bermain tadi.

Yoon Hye membuka tutup botol itu lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gulungan kertas di dalamnya. Dibukanya gulungan itu lalu di bacanya. Seketika ia tertegun.

"Ini…"

**.  
Letter of Heart  
Yunjae  
KimYoonHye Vea  
.**

_Mengapa tuhan memberikan rasa ini bila ia menentangnya?_

_Bila cinta itu salah,_

_Pantaskan ia menghukum kami dengan memendamnya seumur hidup?_

_Aku mencintainya, Jung Yunho, belahan jiwaku._

_Tidak perduli selama apa waktu berjalan,_

_Tidak perduli seberapa jauh raga terpisah_

_Hati kami, selamanya akan saling terhubung_

_Bila cinta itu salah,_

_Lalu seperti apa yang benar?_

_Tidak perduli apa kata orang lain, tidak perduli apa kata takdir_

_Aku akan terus mencintainya seperti ia mencintaiku hingga akhir_

_Kim Jaejoong akan terus mencintai Yunho-nya…_

**.  
Letter of Heart**  
**16 Februari 2020  
Story by  
Kim Yoon Hye**

**.**  
**FIN  
.**

**Pertama kali bikin sad ending. Dan hasilnya gagal hahah… Mianhae, disini saya cuma pingin menggambarkan kehidupan yaoi secara real. Bahwa hidup tidak sesederhana yang dibayangkan. Untuk semua yang membaca, terima kasih banyak.**


End file.
